fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
John Rolfe argues with Yogi Bear
At King John Rolfe's castle, as the sun began to set in the mountains over the horizon, John Rolfe was standing at the window looking outside, patiently waiting for his stepdaughter to show. Yogi was also with him, but he was busy eating. John Rolfe then watched the sun sets down. He was glad that the eight years are almost over, and, supposedly, Gnorga's curse had failed, but he wondered where his stepdaughter was. It had been eight years, and he might have forgotten what she looks like now. Yogi, however, didn't seem to notice the sad expression of John Rolfe. John Rolfe sadly sighed and said, "No sign of her yet, Yogi." "Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." said Yogi, as he took a bite out of a chicken leg. "Ah, excellent Bird!" said Yogi. Then he looked at John Rolfe and, this time, noticed his sad expression. "Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." said Yogi, trying to cheer his friend up. John Rolfe shook his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Yogi, but after eight years of worrying, never knowing..." "The past, all in the past!" said Yogi. And he clapped his paws. An alien ran into the dining hall with a bottle of wine, holding a lute (a guitar-like musical instrument). The alien was a slender lime-green space creature with one eye, one antenna on his head, a pair of olive spots that are vertically on the back of his head, 3 short legs, a pair of lavender tongues, one thin black eyebrow, a pair of 2 fingers, and slender arms, wearing a blue agent uniform with gold epaulets that carry brownish-gold trimmings, three matching vertical buttons, matching wrist linings, and matching brooch with a small red jewel on it. He also wears a black belt with a round gold buckle and brown pouch with a flap on his left. His name was Agent Wendy Pleakley, Yogi's lackey. "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for eight years." said Yogi. He poured two glasses, one for himself and one for John Rolfe. Yet, he was unaware that Pleakley managed to pour some wine into his own glass without him noticing. "Here, to the future!" said Yogi. John Rolfe finally smiled and said, "Right, Yogi, to the future!" Then they began to sing their own song. Yogi Bear: Skumps! John Rolfe: Skumps! Yogi: A toast to this night John Rolfe: The outlook is rosy Yogi: The future is bright John Rolfe and Yogi: Our children will marry Our kingdoms unite Skumps! Skumps! Skumps!' Both of them laughed to themselves a bit until Yogi spoke. "Ah, excellent vintage." he laughed. Pleakley hiccuped. "And now, to the new home, ey?" said Yogi. As he heard this, John Rolfe became confused and surprised when he heard "new home." "New home?" asked John Rolfe. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" said Yogi. "Well, I suppose, in time." said John Rolfe. "Of course. To the home!" said Yogi, as he poured more wine into their glasses and, once again, Pleakley snuck some more wine for himself. Then the American man and the brown male bear sang once more. Yogi: Skumps! John Rolfe: : Skumps! Yogi: A toast to the home John Rolfe: One grander by far Than a palace in Rome Yogi noticed then that John Rolfe's glass was all foam and gave him a refill of wine. "Let me fill up your glass," he said. "This glass was all foam." John Rolfe and Yogi: Skumps Skumps Skumps! After they sang, Pleakley began playing the lute, but in a very drunk way after sneaking some wine for himself. "The plans!" said Yogi, clapping his paws. Pleakley ran up to John Rolfe and held a plan to a castle in front of his face while still drunk and hiccupped. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really." said Yogi. John Rolfe was startled when he heard the word "honeymoon." He was very surprised indeed. "You-You mean, you're building it already?" asked John Rolfe. "Built, man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." said Yogi. "Tomorrow? But Yogi, they're not even engaged. And they're too young to get married yet!" said John Rolfe. "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" said Yogi, as he went to pour a glass of wine. But John Rolfe stopped him, and while stopping, he put the bottle of wine away as Pleakley began pouring some, this time into his lute. "Now hold on, Yogi. I haven't even seen my stepdaughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." said John Rolfe. "Getting my Stitch, aren't you?" asked Yogi. John Rolfe said, "Yes, but ..." "Want to see your step-grandchildren and my grandnephews and grandnieces, don't we?" asked Yogi. John Rolfe began, "Of course, but ..." "There's no time to lose! Getting on in 10 more years. To the wedding!" said Yogi, as he poured a glass of wine for himself. "Now be reasonable, Yogi. After all, Lilo knows nothing about this." said John Rolfe. "Well?" asked Yogi, as he drank his cup of wine. "Well, it-it may come as quite a shock." said John Rolfe. As he heard this, Yogi spat out his wine and faced John Rolfe angrily. "Shock? My Stitch a shock? What's wrong with my Stitch?" demanded Yogi, pounding his glass twice on the table. He angrily stormed towards John Rolfe. "Nothing, Yogi." said John Rolfe, trying to back away from him and calm him down, "I only meant..." "Why, doesn't your stepdaughter like my nephew?" demanded Yogi, pounding the bottle of wine on the table once. "Now, now... " said John Rolfe. "Well, I'm not so sure my nephew likes your stepdaughter!" said Yogi, head butting into John Rolfe's stomach. Then John Rolfe was offended when he mentioned his stepdaughter, and it was his turn to be angry and stormed towards Yogi. John Rolfe scolded, "Now see here..." "I'm not so sure my grandnephews and grandnieces will want YOU for a step-grandfather!" said Yogi, head butting John Rolfe once more. John Rolfe was enraged as he straightened his ponytail. "Why, you-you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, OLD WINDBAG!" he shouted. Yogi was offended when he heard the words. He grabbed a nearby fish by mistake, thinking it was a sword, and got into a fighting position as he said, "Unreasonable, pompous...En garde, sir!" "I warned you, Yogi, this means war!" said John Rolfe, as he also got into a fighting position. Then they started to fight, tussling around at each other. As Yogi started to charge at him, John Rolfe grabbed a serving tray and placed it in front of him as Yogi swung the fish at the tray, shouting, "Forward! For honor! For country!" Realizing he was fighting with a fish, Yogi knew he was using it as a sword while John Rolfe was using the tray as a shield. Both of them looked at the fish and tray, then at each other, and then they started laughing. "What's this all about anyway?" laughed Yogi. "Nothing, Yogi. Absolutely nothing." laughed John Rolfe. "The children are bound to fall in love with each other." said Yogi. "Precisely. And as for step-grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the crib tomorrow." said John Rolfe. "Splendid! King size, of course." said Yogi. "Certainly. To the woodcaver's guild!" said John Rolfe. And they were about to make another toast until they heard an odd and strange sound. And what appears to sound like horrible snoring. Following their ears, they soon noticed the sounds coming from under the table. They raised the tablesheets and looked under to find Pleakley passed out and sleeping with his head inside the lute. Suddenly, John Rolfe and Yogi heard the trumpets sound, and they heard Wiggins announce, "His royal highness, Prince Stitch!" Then they heard people and animals cheering for him. "Stitch?" said Yogi, as he ran to run outside to meet him. Before the castle, Bambi came running in, carrying Stitch on his back. As more people and animals cheered for him, Stitch got off of Bambi, and Yogi has just arrived outside to meet him. "Stitch! Stitch! Stitch, hold, Stitch!" yelled Yogi. Stitch heard his uncle and walked over to him. Then Yogi ran over to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that?" said Yogi. "Well, I have met her, uncle Yogi." said Stitch happily. "You have? Where?" said Yogi, who seemed surprised. "Once upon a dream." said Stitch. Then he started to sing and dance around his uncle. "Stitch, knock it off. Stop that. Stop that right now. Stitch, stop! Put me down!" said Yogi. Then Stitch stopped singing and dancing and put his uncle down. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" asked Yogi. "It wasn't a dream, uncle Yogi. I really did meet her!" said Stitch. "Princess Lilo? Good heavens, we must tell John Rolfe! Why this is the most ..." said Yogi. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't say it was Lilo." said Stitch. "You most certainly did, you said..." said Yogi. "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a...Hawaiian human girl I suppose." said Stitch. Then his uncle seemed very shocked with his eyes widened. "A Hawaiian h-h-human girl? You're going to marry a...Why Stitch, you're joking!" said Yogi, as he hoped for a yes. But Stitch shook his head no. "Isn't he?" Yogi asked Bambi. "Unfortunately, no." said Bambi honestly. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it!" Yogi bellowed to Stitch, as he removed his hat in rage. "You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Stitch tried to calm Yogi down as he set the hat back on his uncle's head, saying, "Now uncle Yogi, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... " "Nowadays, I'm still the king!" Yogi began, "And I command you to come to your senses..." "...And marry the girl I love." Stitch finished. "Exactly!" said Yogi. "Goodbye, uncle Yogi!" said Stitch, as he got back on top of Bambi, and Bambi was running off. "Goodbye, uncle Yogi! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Stitch, stop. Come back. Wait Stitch!" called Yogi, "STITCH!" But it was too late. Stitch had already gone off into the wilderness to see his love, but he was unaware that she wouldn't be there anymore. Yogi sadly walked up to the stairs of the castle and sat down. He sadly sighed and said, "Oh, how will I ever tell John Rolfe?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts